


Time to Unwrap the Gift

by MyWitch



Series: 25 Days of Drawing - 2016 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Christmas, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Another one I forgot to post... :DToday's prompt is brought to us by lisasimpsonfan, who requested Severus, Hermione, Lucius and some Christmas ribbon.These three are such an interesting trio to me. I can easily imagine they might all try to outdo one another in the making of concessions regarding long-held habits and loyalties... and that is why I secretly call this one: House Colors, Schmouse Colors.





	Time to Unwrap the Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisasimpsonfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisasimpsonfan/gifts).




End file.
